callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowstorm
Snowstorm 'is the seventh level of Call of Duty 9. The player controls ISA agent Sgt. Dean "Hops" Hunter as his squad tracks a mob boss in Moscow. Plot Hops, Revere, Keeper, and Spartan are driving a truck following a group of police cars. Revere reveals these cops are corrupt, and the Russians are allowing them to kill them. After the mission, a Spetsnaz team will guide them to their extraction. The police car stops, and the cops get out to meet with a member of the mob. The ISA team then eliminate all the cops. They follow the gangsters tracks back to a hideout in the west side of the city. After elimating the outer guards, they enter a parking garage next to it. They off a few guards in the parking garage, and Hops detonates C4 in a wall, opening a hole. They silently kill a few guards on the catwalks, which overlook the meeting between Yuri and another mobster. Hops fires a tranquilizer dart into Yuri, and then kills the rest of the mobsters. They run down and Keeper grabs Yuri. Soldiers then breach the room, and Hops fends them off. They escape back the hole in the wall, but soldiers are waiting for them. They fight them off, but technicals come and pin them down. As they fight off incoming troops, a BMP comes in. Hops fires an RPG at, and the explosion and the combined weight causes the floor to collapse, sending them all crashing down into a heap. The ISA team shake off the collapse, and fight their way out of the building. The Spetsnaz team encircles them and tells them they have orders to kill all of them. The ISA team is confused, but hides from Spetsnaz bullets. Luckily, the helicopter strafes the Spetsnaz posistion, allowing them to run away, however, right in mobsters. Stuck between the Spetsnaz and mobsters, they head towards the mobsters. They break through the mob's defenses, and make a run for the extraction zone. The Spetsnaz shoots down their helicopter, then things get more worse when a blizzard starts, and makes miserable conditions. After fighting for the lives struck between the sides, the houses behind them collapses from the snow, burying them in snow and wood. Hops pushes out of it, but loses his weapons in the process. The blizzard has intesified, and the surrouding area is barely seeable. Armed with his knife, he kills any Spetsnaz soldier he sees, now in disarray do the storm and collapse. He makes his to a house, gets inside and collapses in front of an old man. Transcript ''The satellite focuses on the Iraqi castle where Jonah Thorpe was killed. '''Command: ISA Team Foxtrot, we've managed to track Jonah's killers. The satellite zooms out of Iraq and then tracks it to Moscow. Command: Its a mobster named Yuri. AKA The Vulture. Yuri's profile is shown along with various headlines and photos of him. Keeper: Getting in Russia is going to be tough. Command: That's why I've managed to get on the line with a Spetsnaz captain. Pakovich: Yuri has been one of Moscow's biggest threats. We will allow you safe passage in Moscow. In exchange you must take down several of the city's corrupt cops. Spartan: A few cops? Seems a fair trade. Revere: Deal. Pack your bags, boys. We're going to Moscow. "Snowstorm" 3, 2012 - 23:03:17 Dean "Hops" Hunter Support Activities Russia Hops, Revere, Keeper and Spartan are tailing two cops cars in the snowy outskirts of Russia. Spartan: I don't see why the Spetsnaz can't kill their own cops. Revere: I don't why either. But don't complain. This is our ticket to Yuri. The two cops suddenly stop. Revere: Keeper, stop the truck. Keeper parks the truck. Several cops get out and greet a gang member. Hops: Should we engage them, Revere? Revere: No wait. We'll follow that mobster after he leaves. The meeting ends and the mobster leaves, following a trail into the woods. Spartan: Show time. The four exit the truck. Revere: Weapons free. They begin shooting the policemen. Keeper: Target neutralized. They kill all of the policemen. Revere: Don't hide the bodies. The Spetsnaz will retrieve them. Anyway, the four us will be easy to spot. Keeper and Spartan, follow that other trail. Me and Hops will follow this one. We'll regroup at Yuri's headquarters. Spartan and Keeper leave. Revere and Hops begin to follow the trail. An enemy patrol approaches. '''Revere:' Enemy patrol! Get behind that fallen tree. The two hide. The patrol looks around, but then reverses and heads back toward Moscow. '''Revere:' Let's follow that patrol. But do it quietly. They continue the follow the patrol, which reaches a road. Two jeeps go down the road. '''Revere:' Get down. Let those jeeps pass. Hops goes prone and hides behind some bushes. The jeeps pass, leaving behind a dog handler and his German Shepherd. The two get back up. Revere: You take out the dog, I'll take out the other guy. They take out the two hostiles. Revere: Nice job...Dammit. 5 incoming patrolmen. Take em out. The two kill the five Russians. Revere: Good. Follow this road. It should lead us to Yuri's hideout. ''' Category:Call of Duty 9